It is well known that animals, and in particular cats, like places to perch, exercise, climb, play and scratch. It is important to provide a multi-function apparatus for a cat to perch, exercise, play, climb and scratch on, and especially for indoor cats whether clawed or de-clawed. These activities are natural for cats and it is important for the health of a cat to provide such an apparatus on which to pursue these activities so that they will use the apparatus as their primary device for these activities apparatus, and thus a cat will not ruin any furniture.
Prior art animal devices such as perches are very often made from a large number of pieces that must be disassembled in order to reconfigure the animal perch. As a result it is a time consuming task to both assemble and thereafter reconfigure the animal perch.
Other prior art animal perches are assembled but are not reconfigurable thereafter, and some perches must be positioned adjacent to a wall and be fastened thereto.
Still other prior art modular animal perches are so light weight that that they are easily disturbed by an animal jumping on them.